Sakura hime
by silent-as-midnight
Summary: AU. Sakura-hime dissapeared 10 years ago. Then a girl named Akai meets Sasuke and Naruto. Have Sasuke and Naruto finally found her? Based on the animated movie Anastasia. sasusaku, naruhina
1. Once Upon a December

Disclaimer: this is a FANfiction meaning I clearly don't own Naruto characters or the animated Anastasia movie!

* * *

A long time ago, in a distant land known as Konoha a royal family had reined for more than 300 years. They decided to celebrate the anniversary of this great achievement not knowing what loomed ahead.

The Haruno clan where the rulers of this kingdom. They cared deeply for their subjects and most of the kingdom was happy save for one man and his followers. Orochimaru. He used to be an amazing priest. He was caring and a skilled man, but his heart was taken over by greed for power. This lead to his downfall and exile from the country. Since his departure there have been next to no revolts which previously had plagued the country.

This allowed the big ball being held at the palace to go on without a hitch. Tsunade the grand empress herself showed up (mostly for her favorite granddaughter) to see her son Haruno Shunsuke and his wife Haruno Amaya (both my own characters it is actually Nagashi Shunsuke and Uchiha Amaya (sasuke's COUSIN not lover or wife or whatever) from another fanfic but I shall sacrifice their clans for this fanfic!) and her grandchildren Haruno Rin(age:18), Haruno Tenten(age:14), Haruno Ino(age:12), Haruno Konohamaru(age:10), and her youngest grandchild Haruno Sakura.

As she sat down she watched as Sakura danced around with her father smiling and happy as could be. She was wearing a red gown with gold sparkles everywhere. Her mid-length pink hair(much like her mother's[a/n if anyone knows who my Amaya character is she does in fact have purple hair. It's just pink here) flowing behind her. As soon as her jade eyes(like her father's[a/n if anyone has seen my sketch for him he actually has icy blue eyes. Once again only jade for this fic) caught sight of her grandmother she bolted up the stairs to greet her. She hugged her grandmother tight because tonight would be the last night they would be together for her grandmother was returning to Otogakure (not a bad place here. Much like Paris without the Eiffel Tower plus Orochimaru is not ruling here).

"Grandmamma!" The joyous eight-year old cried out.

"Hello darling" Tsunade said as she patted her favorite grandchild on the head. "I brought you something special"

If possible Sakura's little face lightened up even more. Tsunade smile widened as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small pink and silver round music box. Sakura began to get giddy.

"A music box!" She shouted happily.

"Yes now watch this" Tsunade reached into her bag and pulled out a matching silver and pink necklace and pushed into a slot on the side. She then turned it and the music box opened up showing a pretty pink haired woman dancing with a dark-haired gentleman.

"It's our lullaby!" Sakura shouted as the familiar tune rang through her ears.

"Yes it is.

_ On the wind, cross the seas_

_ Hear this song and remember" _Tsunade began.

"_Soon you'll be home with me_

_ Once upon a December" _The two finished together

A small boy hearing the singing peaked over at the females and looked at the beautiful piece in the grandmother's hands. He smiled at the young girl who noticed him and smiled back, not paying attention to his servant clothes. However his brother noticed him.

"Sasuke get back in the kitchen you know mom will be angry if she finds out you were out here!"

"Yes Itachi" The eight year old said as he slipped away from the ballroom.

Tsunade pulled the necklace out of the music box and handed it to Sakura. "Read what it says"

Sakura took it and squinted to read the black lettering "Together in Oto. Really!?! Oh grandmamma" And she enveloped her grandmother in another big hug. However the joy was short lived as a cold and dark presence entered the ballroom. A man wearing a dark cape entered the room and made his way toward the head of the Haruno clan. His small bat (yes a small winged creature) Kabuto followed behind him.

"I thought I told you never to return here!" bellowed Shunsuke.

"But I am your friend Sssshunsssuke" He hissed out as like a snake.

"Friend? Ha! You are a traitor. Get out!"

"Ha! You think you can get rid of me. You are sssadly mistaken. I can get rid of you. Try to esscape my curssse asss you will but your whole family will die before morning!" He Looked up at a chandelier and smirked. He held up his hand which began to glow a red color and the chandelier dropped to the ground and shattered. People had barely been able to get out of the way. With that he left.

Orochimaru had sold his soul for the power to destroy the Haruno family and give him immortality until it was done. In return he was given a ruby red and silver reliquary from which his powers were derived. Quickly he summoned his monsters to do his bidding. Small, red, translucent, bat-like, creatures came forth from the snake head at the top of the reliquary that moved with the followers towards the palace. There were so many followers it was like an army and Shunsuke didn't have time to construct his own so he was trying to get people out of the palace. Soon Orochimaru's followers were banging on the gates of the palace and managed to break them down and got in.

Tsunade and Sakura had been hidden and now needed to get out of the palace when they heard the news of Orochimaru's henchman (and women) killing everyone they saw in the palace. The duos were following a group of other people headed towards one of the many exits of the palace. Then Sakura stopped and turned around.

"I forgot my music box!" She rushed back to the room with Tsunade following her. Once Sakura got it they had to get out of the room fast for some of Orochimaru's followers were about to come into the room. Suddenly Tsunade felt a tug on her gown and she turned to see a small boy Sakura's age.

"Follow me. The fastest way to get out is through the servants' quarters" His onyx eyes pleaded that they follow him. He pulled open a compartment on the wall and pushed them in but in the process Sakura dropped her music box.

She turned to grab it but the raven-haired boy pushed her back and shut the door. Not even a second later some men came into the room. The boy tried to through something heavy at them but was knocked out and landed beside the fallen music box.

Outside Tsunade and Sakura made their way across the lake that had frozen over in the horrendous winter of Konoha. They raced quickly as they could to get away from the screams of the palace. Have way across a rather large shadow blocked their path.

"Going sssomewhere, ku ku ku" Orochimaru spoke quietly before laughing. (A/N I HATE Oro's laugh. That alone makes me want to jump off a cliff. Not even taking into account. His Michael Jackson physique (no offense) and the fact he likes little boys (Sasuke you don't have to tell us what he did to you there we figured it out ourselves) not to mention he laughs way too much for a bad guy in general. Yes long Author note….Shutting up now)

Then he lunged at Sakura. She tried to quickly move out of the way but was only semi successful. She moved just enough so Orochimaru only managed to grab her ankle. He tried to pull her down to finish her off but she struggles and Tsunade tried to pull her away. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and Orochimaru started falling under the water where the ice had separated. He let go of Sakura's foot in attempt to pull himself up. Instead he slipped under the water.

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura made their way to a train station. The train they needed was departing…right then. The two made a mad dash for the train. Some people managed to help Tsunade up. She turned around and reached out her hand to help Sakura up.

"Hurry come take my hand"

Sakura reached up and grabbed Tsunade's hand still running because she couldn't seem to get on the train.

"Don't let go" She pleaded with Tsunade.

But the train moved faster and Tsunade's grip slipped. Sakura, who had been running with such momentum, ended up falling backward and landed on the wooden platform.

"SAKURA!!!!" Her grandmother screamed. But her cries became drowned out as the train move farther away. That was the last time she saw Sakura or any of her family because the rest had been killed during their escape"

* * *

Please review!!!

I don't know how good it is but if you like it PLEASE tell me!


	2. A Rumor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Anasastia

The songs in this movie took forever to re-write to fit the story. I re-wrote them in advance so some are kinda wierd, oh well.

Thanks for Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts from:

deedee2034

kerapal bubbles

Sailor-Vampire

Electra Oriana

Aerin35

* * *

_Previously:_

_"SAKURA!!!!" Her grandmother screamed. But her cries became drowned out as the train moved farther away. That was last time she saw Sakura or any of her family because the rest had been killed during their escape._

(10 years later)

music plays

"_Konohagakure is gloomy_

_Konohagakure is bleak_

_My underwear got frozen standing here all week_

_Oh since the revolution our lives have been so gray_

_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day! Hey!_

_Have you heard, there's a rumor in Konoha?_

_Have you heard, what they're saying on the street?_

_Although the King did not survive one daughter may be still alive!_

_The Princess Sakura-hime _  
_But please do not repeat!  
It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!" _The villagers sang and Uzumaki Naruto slipped by everyone trying to find his best friend in the crowd. The eighteen year old scratched his blond head and squinted his cerulean eyes looking for any sign of his raven-haired buddy._  
"Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That's part of our history.  
They say her royal grandmamma  
Will pay a royal sum  
To someone who can bring the princess back!"_

Naruto made his way up a set of stairs toward the market pulling his orange coat over his body tighter in the cold weather. His thin white button up shirt was not enough to keep him warm. At least his legs were warm in his thick, blue, wool pants and black boots. As he got to the top of the steps a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Naruto" The young man whispered beckoning his friend to come walk with him.

"Sasuke!?!" Naruto's eyes widened in the realization that it was his friend standing before him.

Him and Sasuke began to walk through the indoor market heading for their secret apartment. As they entered the market Naruto took off his coat. Sasuke removed his navy jacket to reveal a white, skin-tight long-sleeved undershirt, covered by a blood red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to 2 inches above the elbow, under a black unbuttoned vest. A little of his red shirt was untucked in the back. He also had on black pants and black boots. _  
200,00 Yen for this painting!  
It's Haruno, I swear!  
Young Konohamaru's pajamas!  
Come on, buy the pair!  
I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!_

"Well Sasuke I got us the theater we needed!"

"Hn. Perfect. We'll have the money in no time. Finally no more stealing the things we need. All we have to get now is the tickets for you, me, and Sakura-hime." Sasuke smirked back at Naruto as they headed up the stairs.  
Sasuke suddenly began to sing (I know it's the apocalypse)  
_"It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's the Princess Sakura-hime who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
will go down  
in history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to Oto!  
Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmamma will pay!"_ Sasuke pulled a silver and pink music box from a cabinet in the corner and shoved it in his bag._  
"Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich"  
"We'll be rich!" _added Naruto singing as well_.  
"We'll be out!" _Sasuke countered_.  
"We'll be out!" _Naruto Echoed.  
_"And Konohagakure will have some more to talk about!" _The two said as they leapt out the window and slid down the roof before gracefully landing on the ground.  
"_SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Konohagakure?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in Konohagakure?  
Have you heard  
Comrade, what do you suppose?  
A fascinating mystery!"_The village people sang.

_  
"The biggest con in history!" _Sasuke added(yes still singing) as he and Naruto hopped onto a trolley.

"_The Princess Sakura-hime,  
Alive or dead...  
Who knows?"_

* * *

An eighteen year old girl and an old woman walked out of an orphanage a ways away from our two con-artists in Konoha. The girl or woman actually kept turning and waving to the kids behind her as she walked. She was wearing a navy coat over a red, raggedy old dress that ended just below her knees, with black stockings, and black boots. She had a red scarf around her neck and a navy newspaper boy cap hiding some of her hair, but you could still see her pink bangs popping out and whatever hair wasn't in the ponytail hidden by the cap. Her green eyes sparkled happily at the kids while she unconsciously played with the silver and pink necklace around her neck. 

"I got you a job at a factory in a nearby town. Just take a left at the fork in the road." The older woman told the girl

"BYE!" Sakura shouted happily at the kids inside as she waved.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" She asked as she pulled on the girls scarf.

"Yes"

"Ugh… You are a waste of my time. You nameless nothing. I fed you, I clothed you, I-"

"kept a roof over my head" The girl finished as her scarf was completely tugged off by the woman making her way to the gate.

"How is it you know nothing about who it is you were before you came here?"

"But I do have a clue as to who I was" The rosette girl said as the woman snatched the necklace the girl held up.

"Together in Oto. So you are going to Oto to find your family. Little Akai-chan (Akai is red in Japanese) it is time to take your head out of the clouds and start facing reality and be grateful too!"

And with that she slammed the gate, she had just forced Akai through. Akai walked down the road mumbling to herself until she got to the fork in the road.

* * *

Please reveiw -

Arigato, Ja ne


	3. Meet Akai

**Diclaimer: Let's make this clear. Me No Own Naruto. Me No Own Anastasia. Me Own This Story **

**Yey! Another Chapter!**

**I should have the next chapter up by Thursday (Friday night by the lastest)!**

**Thanks to:**

_Aerin35_

_Anim3-D3vil_

_Dragon D._

_Electra Oriana_

_KrAzI JaY_

_Marley Edward 4ever_

_Sailor Vampire_

_gemgembo_

_deedee2034_

_kerapal bubbles_

_ladyDV011_

_EyeOfTheTiger_

**For your on going support!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Together in Oto. So you are going to Oto to find your family. Little Akai-chan it is time to take your head out of the clouds and start facing reality and be grateful too!"_

_And with that she slammed the gate, that she had just forced Akai through. Akai walked down the road mumbing to herself until she got to a fork in the road._

* * *

"'Be grateful Akai' she says. HA!. I AM GRATEFUL, GRATEFUL TO GET AWAY!" She shouted into the empty air. "Left she said, but if I go left I'll be stuck there as an orphan forever." Then Akai turned her head to the look at the road to the right that lead to Konoha. "But if I go to the right maybe I can find out who my family is."

'Ha-ha this is crazy. ME. Go to Konoha?!?!'

**Not really**

'Who said that?'

**Me your inner! Do what you believe in. SHANNARO!!(a/n** inner sakura only appears here. sorry

"Fine, but I want a sign. Any sign but a sign all the same!"

Suddenly a very cute dog with long ears popped out and grabbed Akai's red scarf and began to run around with it.(a/n Like the dog from the Anastasia movie!)

"Hey get back here" she chased after the dog and soon realized she had run a half mile down the right side of the fork in the road.

"Great a dog wants me to go to Konoha" Then her eyes widened in realization. "Well, if you're the sign then I better follow you lead the way."

As they walked down the road Akai suddenly began to sing.

"_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back  
Now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
On this journey.. to the past  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams  
Just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
On this journey...to the past  
Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...  
One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where  
This road may go-  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still  
Needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let, this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
To bring me home...  
At Last!"_

She ended her song at the end of the road at the hill looking over all of Konoha. Then she made her slow descent into the city towards the train station. Once she got there she patiently waited in line until her turn when she asked for her ticket.

"One ticket to Oto please."

"Are you sure you want to leave? You could always come and stay with me." The young man behind the ticket booth said clearly hitting on her.

This just got her frustrated. "Hey shouldn't you be doing your job not hitting on me!" She fumed

Now the young man was upset. "No ticket for you, you witch jeez I was just trying to be nice! Now get lost!" Then he slammed the shutters closed on his ticket window.

She gaped at the rudeness of the man before shutting her mouth and getting ready to storm off when an old woman tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Hello"

"See Sasuke at the old abandoned palace. He can help you.' Then the woman pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "But you didn't hear it from me!"

"Thank you" And Akai ran with her dog, now named Tsuki (tsuki means luck in Japanese)

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been at the theater for hours listening to the quite horrible performances of the "Sakura's". Finally their last actress came on.

"Lets see her name is Fugiwara Karin" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He nodded on response.

"Hello Grandmamma. It's me" At this Karin paused to drop her jacket of her shoulders and struck a drag queen pose "Sakura" She smiled looking more and more like a whore every second.

"Thanks" Sasuke said monotonously. And Karin walked off the stage happy like a little girl. "Well, She was amazing"

Naruto looked at his friend like he had grown three heads. "Kami, you call me dead last but you are quite the dumbass if you this that was good Sasuke-teme"

Sasuke frowned at the nickname and whacked Naruto on the head "I was being sarcastic dobe!"

Naruto frowned at his nickname as well.

The two packed up and made their way out to the street.

"We went through everyone. No ones is good enough. This is hopeless" Naruto whined.

Sasuke nodded and they quietly made their way 'home'. Not noticing a pink-haired girl walk by. Thus Sasuke and the girl bumped into each other. The girl then shoved by Sasuke and continued walking.

Sasuke scoffed before continuing on this trail home not noticing what the girl asked the man behind them.

"Where can I find the old Palace"

The man gave her directions and walked away. She quickly made her way there and examined the outside when she noticed her dog had gone missing.

"Tsuki! Tsuki" Then she heard some whining behind some planks of wood covering the entrance. She peaked inside and saw him running up a grand staircase before sitting at the top and staring at her.

"Ugh, silly dog." Her fingers latched on to the wood and she pulled hard so the planks of wood came back with such force she was knocked to the ground and the boards hit the ground loudly.

* * *

(somewhere in the palace)

"Hey dobe did you hear that?"

"Ugh" 'why does he have to call me that' Naruto said in his head before replying "No Sasuke-TEME I did not hear anything TEME sir"

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto

"Come on move your ass lets go look. We don't need anyone messing anything up for us." Then he walked to the door and slipped through. However his head reemerged in the doorway a smirk yet almost a smile adorned his face. He opened his mouth. "come on DOBE!" and with that he dashed down the hallway not able to hear Naruto's string of curses.

* * *

I know it's short. Sorry. I have to get working on my other stories and this story is gonna be kinda short.

Please Review!!!!

Thanks,

Ay-chan :)


	4. Enter Orochimaru

_Disclaimer: _I think the last 3 Chapters was enough!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I will get youa present (maybe two updates on the same day!)

Sorry for the late update. My parents didn't give me a chance to work on my book report (which was 9 pages! it actually wasn't that bad just took me a while to write) over the weekend (including friday night) they dragged me all over the place. God I can't wait until I can own my own car! Then I was too tired last night to update but I decided to do it now.

Warning Orochimaru and Sasuke are way OOC! I WARNED YOU!

_Last Time:_

_"Come on move your ass lets go look. We don't need anyone messing anything up for us." Then he walked to the door and slipped through. However his head reemerged in the doorway a smirk yet almost a smile adorned his face. He opened his mouth. "come on DOBE!" and with that he dashed down the hallway not able to hear Naruto's string of _

_curses._

* * *

(outside)

"He, he oops" Akai scratched the back of her head and look embarrassed at the door. "Oh well might as well go inside" She slipped in the cold building and walked around with Tsuki obediently following her. Soon the two found their way to a ball room.

After a few moments Akai began to sing a song that she remembered into the quiet room.

"_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..."_

Imaginary music flowed through the room as translucent, beautiful couples seem to float down from the glass windows above. Akai walked onto the dance floor. She danced and twirled around in her ragged clothes

"_Someone holds me safe and warm._

_Horses prance through a silver storm._

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory..."_

Suddenly some figures from the royal painting float down to her placing a silver necklace around her neck. Akai began to twirl with the girl but as their dance partners swept them away her outfit began to change. She was wearing a long silver dress with translucent baggy sleeves elbow length andhalf of her pink hair up in a bun.( Her dress is like a silver version of the dress Anastasia wears in the movie) She begins to dance with the random men that come to dance with her.

"_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remember..."_

She dances with the King and then they stop and he kisses her forehead and she can almost vaguely remember someone doing that when she was young. Then he steps away and she knelt on the ground fanning her dress out around her.

"_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

"Hey! What are you doing here" Suddenly Akai's fantasy disappears and she turns to see two handsome men looking at her from the balcony on the other side of the ballroom.

"Dang" she muttered under her breath before picking her self up and dashing to her dog.

"Hey!" The dark-haired man called out again "Hey! Stop! Stop! Stop!" He shouted as he got to the base of the stair she had just climbed up. 

Reluctantly Akai stopped and turned around unbeknownst to her she was standing right next to a picture of the young Sakura-hime. And the resemblance was almost scary.

Sasuke stopped to catch his breath. As he looked up he began to speak. "Jeez, How the hell did you get in…" He looked up and the resemblance between the two girls struck him so hard that he could barely finish what he was saying. "…h-here?" His eyes widened even more as his gaze went from the painting to the woman in front of him. All Akai did was shrug in response to his question.

"Naruto do you see what I see?" Sasuke asked as Naruto came up behind him.

"No" 

Sasuke looked down to see his companion trying to catch his breath not even paying attention. So to help him out he kicked his butt (literally!) and sent him flying up the stairs. When he looked he saw the painting he saw Akai and you could almost hear the gears in his brain click. He turned to Sasuke and smiled while nodding his head. Then he looked over and saw a dog. He sat crisscross and the dog jumped into his lap and he began to pet it. Sasuke just shook hit head clearly amused and walked up the stairs.

"Are you Sasuke?"

"That totally depends on who you are." He said smirking as he walked up the stairs hand shoved in his pockets.

"My name is Akai I need travel papers and I heard you're the man to go to." 

As Sasuke reached the top of the stairs he began to circle around Akai checking every detail about her(A/N OMG in the movie Dimitri totally looks at Anya/Anastasia's butt! I laughed so hard when I noticed that)

"Hey! Why are you circling me! Were you a vulture in a past life or something."

Sasuke chuckled lightly at her remark. "No, sorry. Arai"

"It's Akai you baka. A-KAI!" Akai shouted at his back for he had turned back to her as he faced Naruto who had just stood up. 

"Yeah, okay" he said without turning around. "She is perfect we just need some way to get her to come with us." He whispered to Naruto.

"Knowing you, you'll find some way." Naruto whispered back. Sasuke just nodded his head and turned around. 

"So Akai…."

"Yes… oh! Sorry I don't have a last name. I was found wandering the street when I was eight. Actually I don't even know what my first name is. I was found wearing a red dress so they called me Akai. Honestly I don't remember much of what happened before that. Almost nothing actually. The orphanage took me in until now. At this point I really just need to get to Oto. That is the only clue I have to my family. I heard you could help me. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes, andwe happen to be going that way ourselves. And we have.." Sasuke reached into his pocket and found 3 Russian ballet tickets 'hn this will work' he showed them to her while hiding the insignia on the other side. "… 3 tickets to Oto. Two for us and the last one is for her" Sasuke said pointing up at the painting Akai looked up as well. "So we can bring her back to the grand empress."

"Why her?"

"Because she is the last living Haruno and she will bring hope back to Konoha." Said Sasuke caking it on to get Akai to come with them for their plan.

Then Naruto linked arms with Akai on one side and Sasuke on the other. And they forced her up the stairs. 

"The resemblance between you and Sakura is amazing." Sasuke whispered in Akai's ear.

"Look" said Naruto "She has Shunsuke's eyes!"

"And her mother's hair" Sasuke added.

"She has the Tsunade's hands!"

Then Sasuke took her chin and moved her head so she was facing him. "Just as I thought. She has Amaya's face. Not to mention the same body type" He added while looking her up and down.

Akai couldn't even hide the blush that rose on her cheeks.

Then Naruto added "You are also the right age."

She turned to him. The blush had already left her face. "Wait, wait, wait You think _I_ am this Sakura-hime?"

"Yes" Akai whipped her head around to Sasuke who was now speaking. He leaned in closer " You don't know what happened to you. No one knows what happened to her. It's like a puzzle. You make the pieces fit." Akai then looked up at the picture. Letting herself drift away. Sasuke felt a tug on his pants and noticed a small dog by his feet. Gingerly he picked it up and handed it to Naruto. Sasuke patted its head but quickly pulled his hand away when it snapped at him. Looking up at Akai he saw she was still in dreamland. He got Naruto to put down the dog and pulled Naruto towards him and the duo walked away. The two then made their way down the stairs.

"Sasuke what are you doing she needs our help."

"Wait for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Three…"

Akai looked down at Tsuki who sat patiently on the floor then back up at another painting of Sakura.

"Two…."

Tsuki got up and began to walk in the direction that Sasuke and Naruto just left in. Akai took the hint. (like in the beginning)

"one…"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Alright I guess you have a point who's to say that I'm not a princess or duchess or what ever other -esses there are. If I'm the wrong girl then the grand-empress will know right away and it is just a mistake " Akai shouted from the top of the stairs.

"But if you ARE the Princess Sakura then you will know who you are and who your family is." Naruto said peeking out from behind Sasuke's back.

"Alright I guess it's settled I'll go with you guys!" Akai said joyously and she raced down the steps. When she noticed Sasuke's outstretched hand she accidentally shook it with a little more force then necessary. He bit his lip so he wouldn't let out the small yelp that had come up from his voice-box. As quickly as he could he ripped his hand away from her grasp and rubbed the hand till it felt better. Once he was good he turned around to face her. A smirk implanted in the middle of his face.

"Now presenting the Sakura-hime of the prestigious Haruno blood-line!" Sasuke said in a mock-announcer(a/n is that even how you would say that?) voice. 

"Next, stop OTOGAKURE!" shouted Naruto jumping for joy and dancing with Akai.

"Come, Tsuki" Akai called out for her small dog.

"No the dog stays" Sasuke replied when he saw the small dog leap into the girl's arms.

"No the dog goes!"

"Stays!'

"GOES!"

"Ugh fine. Kami, you're annoying!"

When Sasuke turned around Akai made a face at his back. Naruto noticed this and tried really hard to stifle the laugh that threatened to burst forth. As the trio or quartet if you count the dog made their way to the train station they didn't notice a small gray bat hiding up in the corner of the ceiling with a dull silver reliquary with swirling washed-out red smoke. However the red smoke slowly got brighter but this went unnoticed by the bat.

"Ha. What fools the Princess and all the Haruno's are dead." Kabuto spoke to himself then turned to a red creature beside him. "I'm right aren't I" Then he turned back only to do a double take. His eyes widened as he realized the reliquary that had been dormant for 10 years had just reawakened by the presence of the girl. 

"Wait a minute that means Sakura-hime is alive!' Kabuto turned his head to look at the girl. "Kami! That's her! I better tell master Orochimaru" Kabuto latched onto the reliquary and the two disappeared. Only to reappear in another dimension before Orochimaru himself. 

"Whosss there?" He hissed out.

"It's me Kabuto! I have some bad news sire"

"What isss it?"

"umm… well you see…. Ugh forget it. To put this bluntly Sakura-hime is still alive but she is called Akai-chan."

"WHAT!" Orochimaru face contorted in rage. " HOW DID SSSHE ESSSCAPE!"

"Well I do have some good new sire she's headed towards Oto to see Tsunade-san, however she doesn't know who she is. It seems she has amnesia."

"I guesss I will just have to take care of her on the way." Orochimaru began to walk away only to fall on his face a few steps later.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Damn I'm falling apart" He said as he looked at his lower leg that popped off. He snapped it back into place. "I can't believe I ssssold my sssoul to end up like thissss. Just hurry up you worthlesss bat."

As Orochimaru walked down a set of stairs his lips curled up into a vicious smile. While a bunch of people, with music note tattoos on their foreheads, began to appear he started to sing(a/n yes the second coming of the apocalypse)

"_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be --  
It scared me out of my wits --  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!  
I was once the most mystical man in all Konoha.  
When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But one little girl got away!  
Little Akai, beware,  
Orochimaru's awake!"  
_Then the people began to sing with him as well.

"_In the dark of the night evil will find her  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah..  
Revenge will be sweet  
When the curse is complete!  
In the dark of the night  
She'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the pieces fall into place  
I'll see her crawl into place!  
Dasvidanya, Akai, your grace, farewell!"_

Kabuto Began to sing with his master as well while the two got closer to the bottom of the long staircase._  
"In the dark of the night terror will strike her!  
Terror's the least I tell you!  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!  
Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.  
In the dark of the night  
She'll be through!  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find her  
Find her!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom her!  
My dear, here's a sign --  
It's the end of the line!  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..."_

Kabuto stopped singing as did the other people as they watched the man summon the creatures from the silver reliquary._  
"Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find her now,  
Yes, fly ever faster" _

The creatures flew up in circles almost like a great red tornado. Orochimaru just smirked and continued singing. The people joined in again as well.  
_"In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
She'll be mine!"_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

Thankies!

Ay-chan


	5. I Hate Trains

* * *

HI!! Time for another update!

If I get a seven more reviews you'll get a double update (maybe real soon depending on how many reviews I get!)

Sorry the chapters are really short.

... ENJOY!!

* * *

Last Time:

_The creatures flew up in circles almost like a great red tornado. Orochimaru just smirked and continued singing. The people joined in again as well.  
"In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
She'll be mine!"_

* * *

Akai and Naruto were sitting in their seats in their own little room in the train's passenger car. Naruto was sitting reading a book (with a magazine craftily hid inside) slouched in the seat with Tsuki sitting next to him. He had let the dog have the window seat. Across from them was Akai who was also slouched. She subconsciously played with her necklace while enjoying the view from her window seat. Trees of varying shades of green past.

A growl caught her attention as she saw Sasuke about to sit on her dog. Apparently he had walked in while she was daydreaming and placed his bag on the rack above the seats before trying to sit down. However when his butt was almost bit by the dog he immediately stood back up and took a seat next to Akai.

"Stupid mutt gets the window seat" he muttered under his breath.

The dog seemed to make a happy bark as he heard the comment. Unfortunately Akai heard the comment as well.

"The only stupid one here is YOU baka. You should watch where you are trying to sit."

He glared at her for a few seconds before returning to his brooding. Although he still carefully watched her from the corner of his eye. His gaze immediately locked in on her bad posture and the unnerving habit.

"Akai you should really sit up straight and stop playing with that necklace." He said looking her right in the face.

She glared as she dropped the pendent of the necklace and sat up straight. Then she faced forward no trace of anger left on her face. "Sasuke?"

"Yes" he replied keeping an eye on her.

"Do you really think that I am royalty?"

"You know I do." Was she really questioning this again he silently thought to himself.

"Then STOP BOSSING ME AROUND!" Was her reply accompanied with a whack to the head. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face the window again. He glared at her back before facing the other direction trying to hide the fact that he was wincing from the blow that seemed to have left a decent sized lump on his head.. Naruto just watched silently enjoying the comic relieve he was getting from these two.

"Well, she sure seems to have a mind of her own" Naruto said speaking to Sasuke.

"I hate that in a woman" He said turning as far as he could from the girl beside him who was currently sticking her tongue out at his back. Naruto's hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a paper that had a 'Sasuke' column on one side and an 'Akai' column on the other. Under Sasuke 3 slashes had been made. Naruto's eyes moved over to Akai where he added on one more slash to her 32 making it 33. He hid the paper again so Sasuke wouldn't see he was keeping track of how many times he got verbally owned by the girl next to him.

Naruto had left with the dog to go to the dining car and Sasuke had left a little while earlier to ensure the plan was working smoothly leaving Akai alone in their box. She had taken out a book and begun to read but her mind kept wandering and she eventually ended up staring out the window.

After a good hour or so she resumed reading her book when she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Look I know we got off on a bad foot." She looked up to see Sasuke in front of her.

"I did to, but thanks for the apology." She said as she marked her place in her book before closing it.

"Apology? Who said anything about an apology?"

Akai looked up shocked.

"Well you were being rude!" She spat out angrily.

"Well, you wouldn't be quiet!"

"Fine then I'll stop talking!"

"Fine"

"Fine" With that both sat with their feet up on the opposite chair, arms crossed and slouched in their seats.

"Are you going to miss it?" Arai asked trying to start a decent conversation between the two.

"Miss what? Your talking?" He asked clearly still annoyed.

"No!" Akai retorted. "Konoha"

"No."

"But it was your home."

"It was a place I once lived end of story."

"So are you going to make Oto your new home?"

"What is it with you and people's homes?!"

"Well" Akai said standing up. "It's a place where…" Sasuke refused to move his legs from their propped up position on the seat across from his so Akai was reduced to kicking his legs. "…well…it's…Kami! Just get out of my WAY!" And Akai managed to kick his legs so hard he ended up falling on the floor with her on top of him…just as Naruto walked in.

"Jeez you guys next time tell me when you're going to do that I won't comeback for a few hours!"

"Oh… Shut up Naruto!" said Sasuke looking behind him to the door from his position on the floor. "And you get off!" He said his gaze returning to the woman on top of him. Akai hopped off right away. A light blush on her cheeks almost invisible, Sasuke's was even more craftily hidden.

"Next time don't be so clumsy" He said as he turned to face Akai after dusting himself off.

"WHAT! ME CLUMSY?! YOU SHOULD HAVE MOVED YOUR FEET!! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME WHY I HATE MEN!!" After Akai finished she went out the door and slammed it. Naruto turned and watched her walk down the hall then resumed looking at his friend.

"Well, as if it's not painfully obvious you want her…by the way you should hide your blush better." Said Naruto to his friend. Truthfully he was so used to Sasuke that anything miniscule like that he could pick up on his 'Naruto Radar'. Sasuke looked at his friend like he had grown three heads and suddenly became quite angry.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"If you don't want her I will take her."

A low growl came from Sasuke's throat. But as soon as he realized what he had done he turned and stormed out of the room heading in the opposite direction than Akai had taken when she left.

(A few hours later)

Akai had returned to the room and fallen asleep shortly after her 'chat' with Sasuke and had since slept 2 hours. Naruto just watched her from his seat across the way smiling as she mumbled something incoherent before turning over. He turned his head back to the passports not realizing a pair of eyes looking over his shoulder.

"Naruto"

"Yes…oh Sasuke I didn't see you there." Naruto said embarrassed.

"Naruto. Who made these passports?" Sasuke asked trying to keep himself calm with every ounce of patience in him.

"I did. Why?"

"Well, dumbass, where is the seal?"

"What seal… Sasuke what are you doing with that suitcase." Naruto backed away slowly from the approaching raven-haired man. Said man raised his weapon above his head and brought it down. Hard. "OW!! KAMI! KUSO! Mmpphhff mmmpphf mphh mphf." The rest was jumbled due to the fact Sasuke had clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth while analyzing Akai's current state of consciousness.

"Hm…evil bunnies from Switzerland…."Was all that could be heard before she rolled over.

'Good she is still asleep.' Sasuke thought to himself letting his head hang down from relief. He turned to Naruto and slowly removed his hand from Naruto's mouth. He glared at Sasuke a full minute before. "THAT HURT SASUKE-TEME!! DATTE BAYO!!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him up off the seat.

"Naruto we can't use those 'papers' if. There. Is. No. Seal!" Sasuke managed to get out through his gritted teeth.

"Oh…what are we going to do?"

"Ugh"

"NANI!!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke dropped him on the floor.

"Get up we need to get to another car before they ask for passports."

Naruto hurriedly got to his feet and grabbed his own bags as well as Tsuki before leaving the seats. He opened the door and headed down the hall. Sasuke pulled his and Akai's bags and placed them on the seat. Then he turned to Akai and shook her shoulder to get her up. As she began to stir her arm lashed out and whacked Sasuke square in the face. The force of the punch sent him flying causing his back to hit the back of the seat behind him.

"Oh, Kami I'm so sorry I- Oh it's you" Akai began but upon seeing Sasuke's face stopped her apology immediately. "Never mind"

"Kami, woman I think you broke my nose!" Sasuke said as he held his nose and grabbed his bags.

"Men are such babies." Akai muttered behind him so he could hear as she grabbed her own bag. She followed behind him till they stopped in the baggage car.

"The baggage car?" Akai asked Sasuke as he put down his bags his nose apparently feeling better. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers would there?"

"No, of course not. We just-"

"But Sasuke you said they wouldn't take the passports without a seal."

He turned to face Naruto (exorcist style! XD) and glared with such force his eyes almost seemed to turn red. Naruto immediately went and hid behind a stack of stray baggage.

"Is that true Sasuke?" Akai asked as she turned her gaze away from the trembling Naruto to look at Sasuke.

"Aren't you even going to answer?"

Suddenly the car shook and the door at the back of the car exploded off. Naruto looked up tears in his eyes as he watched all the cars behind the train fall behind do to the fact they were no longer connected to the moving portion of the train.

"There goes the ramen car"

"Oh shut up Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned his head towards the blond. His response was a blond that twitched before he continued cowering. "Get up and come here."

Sasuke walked to the opposite end of the car completely unfazed by what just happened. The same could not be said for Akai. She was staring completely terrified at the end of the car where she had been standing not moments before.

"Hey Akai-chan come here" Naruto called from the other side of the car.

Shakily Akai gathered herself together and turned to face Naruto.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked taking in her paler then normal complexion and wide, deer-in-the-headlights eyes.

"I'll be fine." She replied as she made her way over.

Sasuke turned and when he saw her he walked to where she was. He picked her up bridal style and sat her next to the door on the other side of the car.

"You were going too slow." was all he said before he opened the door. That's when Naruto and Sasuke realized that there was something wrong with the train.

"I've got to go check it out. Watch her." Sasuke said as he leapt to the next car. He grabbed the ladder and climbed up to the roof of the train car. Then he made his way gracefully to the engine room in the front car of the train. The pressure and the speed of the train were all out of whack he gathered from the speedometer that had begun to crack. Not to mention no one was driving the train. A large gust of smoke and fire came out of the engine. That's when Sasuke got out of that room as fast as he could. In a few minutes he was back to the baggage car where Akai seemed to be more responsive then he had left her.

"Naruto no one is driving this train. We are going to need to jump off."

"Alright"

Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Akai walked to the side of the car where they pulled open the sliding door. Akai got on her knees and peered over the edge and Sasuke did the same.

"After you. I insist." said Akai motioning to the lake 500 feet below the train tracks. Sasuke just gave her an annoyed look as the two stood back up.

"Well, we need to break off from the rest of the train." Sasuke said.

"Alright" Naruto replied.

"Now! Unless you want to die!"

Naruto gulped. "Die?" he squeaked out. His eyes widened and he went into the fetal position and started to suck his thumb. Both Sasuke and Akai sweatdropped and walked to the door. Sasuke pulled it open, grabbed a wrench then jumped out on the cables and steadied himself over the hinge that was keeping the two cars together. He used the wrench to try to break it apart but it wouldn't budge because a few minutes earlier, unknown to the group, some of Orochimaru's creatures melted the hinge a bit so the two pieces molded together. The wrench was beginning to bend as well so Sasuke just threw it behind him.

"I need something else!" He shouted hoping Naruto was finally alright. However a very feminine hand handed him a lit stick of dynamite. Sasuke took it taking a full second to realize what it was.

"Shit!" He said as he quickly put it in place and hopped through the door picking up Akai bridal style on the way. Naruto finally semi-conscious grabbed Tsuki and the group hid behind a stack of baggage. A loud boom was heard as the two cars separated. However it resulted in the front of the baggage car being ripped apart. Three heads peeked over the bags and all of them let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke got up and began to put out a small fire that resulted from the explosion while Naruto tried to get the breaks to work. Sadly things did not go so well for Naruto. The brake wheel popped off into his hand.

"Ummm…Sasuke?" Naruto asked almost crying as he realized what this meant.

"What now Naru-" Sasuke stopped upon seeing the object in Naruto's hands. He looked up at Naruto and even though his face was mostly covered by his raven-bangs due to the wind you could see his wide eyes. "Well, we will eventually coast to a stop." He managed to whisper out.

They figured this would work until something shook the car. They looked up and saw that the bridge they would soon cross, which was above a very, very, deep valley, had broken and the middle had fallen out.

"Damn it" muttered Sasuke under his breath. "I have and idea Naruto come here and help." Sasuke shouted as he grabbed a very convenient long piece of chain with a hook on one end and a grappling hook on the other. However Sasuke failed to realize that Naruto had gone back into the fetal position with the dog trying to comfort him. Sasuke climbed out the back door and hung by the metal under the car. He reached his hand up for Naruto to give him the chain when he saw Akai instead.

"Where's Naruto?" Akai turned around to look at Naruto.

"He's kind of busy." Was all she said as she handed him the chain.

He grumbled as he snatched it and wrapped it securely around the construction under the car. Just as he finished some debris came flying towards him under from under the train.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he reached for the floor to pull himself up. But a soft hand beat him to it. The said hand belonged to none other than Akai who seemed to possess an insane amount of strength for she pulled him up with on hand (although she only pulled him up. Not into the car). The two heard a loud clang and they turned around to see some debris take down a tree. The two looked at each other again.

"And to think that could have been you." Akai said to an almost shaken Sasuke as she pulled him into the car. They stood up and brushed themselves off.

"If we live through this remind me to thank you." Was all he said as he began to push the chain towards the door frame. Akai came over and helped him push the chain out as well. With one final joint effort the two managed to get the chain to land on the tracks and catch on. But instead of stopping the car it merely ripped up the train tracks. And when things seemed like they couldn't get any worse the car popped off the tracks and began to skid down the tracks sideways. Akai and Sasuke quickly grabbed their bags and Naruto grabbed Tsuki as well as his own bags.

"Here's our stop." said Akai as the walked to the end of the train. All three latched arms and jumped. The snow everywhere cushioned their fall. Then they stood up and watched the car they had just been in fall into the hole under the broken bridge.

"Remind me never to take a train again." Said Sasuke as he turned to Naruto.

Both Akai and Naruto nodded and the group began to walk.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

REMEMBER 7!!

THANKIES!!

Ay-chan


	6. Training and Something More?

HI!! I GOT & REVIEWS!! DOUBLE UPLOAD( Well this one is during school the other will be when I finally get home)!!

Thanks for all you support!

I will try to change the story a bit (as it is in this chapter) but I can't guarantee that it will stay different. I am really lazy.

More Reviews make me update faster!!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Here's our stop." said Akai as the walked to the end of the train. All three latched arms and jumped. The snow everywhere cushioned their fall. Then they stood up and watched the car they had just been in fall into the hole under the broken bridge._

_"Remind me never to take a train again." Said Sasuke as he turned to Naruto._

_Both Akai and Naruto nodded and the group began to walk._

* * *

(Meanwhile in the pit of despair…I mean Orochimaru's hideout)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Orochimaru screamed as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Well Master if I could I would give her a ha, and a hii-yah and a woo-wah!" Kabuto said wishing he could help his Lord.

"Sure" And Orochimaru let his head fall against the tabled. His black hair fanned out everywhere.

"Well, Master you still have time to get rid of her." Spoke Kabuto quietly.

"Mmphf" Orochimaru mumbled out.

"Maybe this reliquary is broken" Kabuto said as he tried hard to pick it up. When he did he threw it and Orochimaru's head snapped up to see his most prized possession about to crash on the floor. Orochimaru tried to grab it but tripped. Instead he sent snakes out from his hand to wrap around the reliquary and bring it back. Once it had been returned to his grasp Orochimaru whipped his head around and put on a fake smile. He walked towards Kabuto and held out his hand. Of course the naïve little Kabuto stepped right on to it.

"Ku, ku, ku. Thisss thing isss my life Kabuto-kun. If it isss dessstroyed then ssso am I" Then Orochimaru threw Kabuto against a wall "Get it!" And with that he walked away.

"Ow" was all that Kabuto could whimper out.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Akai had been walking a while and they decided to stop by a small river in the Hidden Village of Grass. It was spring already there so the group had put their jackets in their bags a while before. Naruto had taken off his shoes and was sitting with the dog on his lap and his feet in the water. Akai followed suit. The two began to discuss things when Sasuke appeared. The two immediately became quiet. Sasuke's eyebrows went up at this.

"What?"

The two looked up.

"Nothing" Naruto said

"What do you mean what?" Akai answered at the same time.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he sat beside Akai. He also took off his shoes and rolled up his pants. He then placed his feet in the water. Slowly the conversation began to start up again, but Akai stopped talking because she was getting tired. After a few minutes she fell asleep and her head accidentally fell on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke hadn't been paying attention when she did this and he jumped when he felt the impact causing Akai's head to fall into his lap. She mumbled a bit before continuing on into dreamland. Naruto also noticed this and smiled.

"Help me" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

Naruto simply shook his head and gave a stupid smile before leaning against a rock and taking a nap himself. Sasuke glared at his sleeping form for a few minutes before resuming trying to find a way to fix his problem. After a few minutes of wiggling he gave up and leaned against the tree behind him. His eyes watched how the wind played with her hair and he lazily (and without realizing it) began to stroke her hair. And soon he too succumbed to sleep.

Naruto awoke a few hours later to see his best friend asleep against a tree. He smiled when he saw how child-like the eighteen year old looked. His gaze found its way to the pink-haired beauty who was now resting on Sasuke's chest with his arm securely around her waist. Naruto tried hard to stifle his laugh but he still managed to wake the dog on his lap. The dog blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and looked over to see the position his mistress was in. Of course seeing the weird man holding his mistress freaked him out so he began barking waking the two up. Both of their eyes snapped open and they looked at each other. Then they looked at the position they were in. They began to blush heavily (a/n and I mean BOTH of them!) and quick as they could they separated and sat far away from each other.

"Well, Sasuke I thought you didn't like her." Naruto said in a teasing manner.

"I don't."

"Then what was that a few sec-"

"I don't like her."

"Fine then I'll take her."

"Hn." Then a smirk began to grow on his face. "Wait, till I tell poor Hinata."

Naruto's smile left his face. His eyes grew wide.

"SORRY HINATA-CHAN!! I'M SORRY!!" He shouted as he ran in circles repeating the phrases over and over and over again.

Akai looked over at her companion like he had five heads. Maybe more. "Who's Hinata?"

Naruto stopped running in circles to look at Akai with hearts in his eyes. "Hina-chan? She's the only thing better than ramen! She's sweet and wonderful and refreshing!"

"Are we talking about a person or some type of drink?"

"He, he. She's the Dowager Empress' 3rd cousin and we are going to see her. She's the same age as you and us!"

"Wait, I thought we were going to see the empress herself." Akai's eyes flashed over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what is he talking about?"

"Sasuke…hey don't look at me like that!" Naruto said only to catch wind of Sasuke's murderous intent. Then he turned his attention to Akai. "Well, you see Akai-chan. No one gets to the Empress without talking to Hinata first. She's really good at picking out fakers. I mean she's only let about 50 girls out of 423, I think, in to see the Empress. My poor Hina-chan has to go through all these people who clearly aren't Sakura-hime!"

"What do you mean?" Akai asked clearly confused.

"He's blabbering on about nothing." Sasuke said from where he was seated. "I assume he was talking about the fact that con-artists flock to the empress for the reward money, but we on the other hand were actually trying to find Sakura." 'Sorry Akai but I have to lie for now' he added quietly in his head.

Akai just nodded her head, sort of understanding what he was saying. "So they make fake Sakura's who know they aren't Sakura to go pretend to get the money?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What if they think we are cons too?"

"I doubt they will"

"But wait this means I have to act like Sakura."

Sasuke turned his head away. "Yes."

"HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!?"

"We will teach you."

Then both Sasuke and Naruto stood up. Naruto walked up to Akai and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to sing.

"_You were born in a palace by the sea."_

"_A palace by the sea?_

_Could it be?" _Akai sang to Naruto.

"_Yes, that's right._

_You rode horseback when you were only three." _Naruto sang back

"_Horseback riding? Me?"_

"_And the horse..."_

"_He was white." _Sasuke added.

"_You made faces and terrorized the cook!" _Naruto sang letting go of Akai and jumping into Sasuke's arms (a/n no yaoi here sorry)

"_Threw him in the brook!" _sang Sasuke as he dropped Naruto onto the ground

"_Was I wild?" _Akai asked giggling happily.

"_Wrote the book!_

_But you'd behave when your father gave that look!" _Naruto sang back

"_Imagine how it was!" _Sasuke said as he latched his arm with Akai's(a/n sorry for the OOCness it will pass but may come back.)

"_Your long-forgotten past!" _Naruto added as he grabbed Akai's other arm.

"_We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fas_t!" The two sang together as they walked to log that crossed the river.

"_All right...I'm ready!" _Akai said

"_Now, shoulders back and stand up tall"_ sang Naruto as he placed a stick on Akai head to balance. As Sasuke fixed her back and lifted up her chin.

"_And do not walk, but try to float."_ Sasuke added seeing she wasn't getting it.

"_I feel a little foolish._

_Am I floating?" _asked Akai who finally seemed to be getting it.

"_Like a little boat!" _came from Naruto

"_You give a bow." _Sasuke said and Akai curtsied and then asked

"_What happens now?"_

"_Your hand receives a kiss!" _answered Naruto and Sasuke took her hand and kissed it.

"_Most of all remember this:" _The two sang.

"_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it." _Sasuke sang

"_Something in you knows it--" _Naruto added

"_There's nothing to it!" _The two sang.

"_Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!" _Sang Sasuke as he walked in front of Akai.

"_You can learn to do it too!" _The two sand as they helped her off the log. The trio plus the dog hopped on a carriage headed towards town.

"_The romance begins." Sasuke _said standing up making Akai blush against her will

"_The warm ramen (_a/n pretend it rhymes with begins for now_)." Naruto _added now standing as well.

"_Um…Dessert and then goodnight" _added Akai as she stood.

"_Not until you get this right!" _the two men sang forcing her to sit back down in her seat.

"_If I can learn to do it" _Sasuke sang

"_If he can learn to do it" _Naruto echoed

"_You can learn to do it!"_

"_You can learn to do it"_

"_Pull yourself together"_

"_And you'll pull through it!" _

"_Tell yourself it's easy"_

"_And it's true!_

_You can learn to do it too!" _The two finished together.

"_Next, you must memorize the names of the old nobility." _Sang Sasuke.

"_Now here we have Kropotkin" _Sang Naruto

"_Shot Potemkin"_

"_In the Botkin. And no one loved mao-tai's like dear old Vakai._

"_Got it Akai?"_

"_No!" _Piped in Akai.

"_The Baron Pushkin" _Naruto started.

"_He was...?" _Akai asked

"_Short!" _finished Sasuke.

"_Count Anatoly" _Naruto started again.

"_Had a...?" _Akai asked.

"_Wart!" _finished Sasuke.

"_Count Sergei" _Naruto began

"_Wore a feathered hat." _Sasuke finished again.

"_I hear he's gotten very fat." _Added Naruto.

"_And I recall his yellow cat!" _piped in Akai standing up.

"_I don't believe we told her that." _Naruto said as he watched Akai catch her dog, who had jumped to her, and sat down.

"_If you can learn to do it,_

_I can learn to do it!" _Sang Akai as she tried to ride a bike.

"_Don't know how you knew it" _Sasuke replied as she got the hang of it.

"_I simply knew it!_

_Suddenly I feel like someone new..."_Akai sang.

"_Akai, you're a dream come true!_

_If I can learn to do it," _Naruto and Sasuke sang as the trio rode horses (Naruto held the dog).

"_If I can learn to do it" _Akai said as she rode the horse quite well. She turned around and blew a kiss as the horse leapt over a stone wall.

"_You can learn to do it!" _sang Sasuke and Naruto as they followed her lead, except Naruto's horse stopped right before the wall and he flew over its head into a mud puddle. He brushed himself off and the three hopped onto the bus.

"_You can learn to do it." _Akai echoed as they sat on the bus.

"_Pull yourself together" _The two men sang

"_And you'll pull through it!" _All three sang this time.

"_Tell yourself it's easy," _Naruto sang

"_And it's true--" _the three sang.

"_You can learn to do it," _Sasuke sang

"_Nothing to it!" _Akai sang as they go off the bus and boarded a ship.

"_You can learn to do it too!" _The trio sang as they looked at the land one last time before going to their rooms to put their stuff away.

* * *

Please Review (The purple button is sad and lonely!!)


	7. Dance Lessons and Nightmares

GOMEN!! I had lots of homework.

Anyway yes several people have mentioned Tsuki means moon. I knew this and kept screwing up to make a long story short.

I will edit the chapter it is mentioned in.

I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK!!

* * *

_Last Time:  
_

_"__You can learn to do it," Sasuke sang_

_"__Nothing to it!" Akai sang as they go off the bus and boarded a ship._

_"__You can learn to do it too!" The trio sang as they looked at the land one last time before going to their rooms to put their stuff away._

* * *

After Akai had gotten herself settled she heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" she shouted so who ever was out there could hear her through the metal door. The door opened a bit and a familiar chicken-butt styled hair do poked in through the opening in the door. "You can come all the way in you know."

With that said Sasuke pushed the door all the way open and walked over to Akai. His had held oddly behind his back,

"What are you hiding?"

"Hn. Nothing this is for you. Naruto bought it." And as he said this he removed a beautiful pastel green dress from behind his back. It was thin, with short-sleeves and a skirt that went down to an inch or so above her ankles.

"Thank you Sasuke," And Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek before looking at the dress again. The boy only grunted in response before leaving.

* * *

A few minutes later Akai came up onto the ships deck. "How does it look?" she asked her two companions who had been leaning against the side of the ship talking. They both turned. One of their mouths dropped open and a nosebleed began, the other had a slight blush and slightly widened eyes (a/n can you guess who is who?).

"Well…we can teach you how to dance now." Said Naruto as he walked over to Akai. He placed on hand on her hip and she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their spare hands latched together. The two awkwardly danced for a few minutes before it began to look smooth and elegant. But Naruto checked to see if Sasuke was watching before stopping and kissing Akai on the cheek and gave her a hug that could have been seen as a lover's hug. 'Finally' he thought as his plan seemed to work when he felt a tap on his shoulder . He let go of Akai and turned to see Sasuke. He moved away from Akai and motioned for Sasuke to take his place and the two began to dance. When Sasuke danced with Akai they moved much more gracefully then when she danced with Naruto. But as Naruto watched he realized slowly what was going to happen. Sasuke was falling in love (although he would never admit that) but when they brought her to the Empress, Sasuke would lose her. He sighed realizing how stupid his plan was because he had a feeling Sasuke would act like and idiot if this went too far. So he sat beside Tsuki and began to sing.

_"It's 1-2-3 and suddenly I see it at a glance_

_She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance_

_We taught her well we planned it all _

_We just forgot romance_

_Naruto why did you do it?_

_How will we get through this? _

_Why did I let them dance?"_ finished Naruto as he watched his friends dance.

The duo twirled and danced for a while longer before both began to get dizzy. They stopped and separated. Akai cursied as it was appropriate and Sasuke just bowed back. But as Akai was about to pass Sasuke she tripped and fell from the disorientation. Then just as she thought she would crash to the floor a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into a muscular chest. She looked up to see Sasuke staring down at her. He loosened his grip and led her to their cabin where he sat her on the bed. When he sat beside her the two looked at each other and they began to lean in,. Akai shut her eyes waiting for the impact. But when the contact never came she reopened here jade eyes to see Sasuke walking to the door,

"Get some rest" Was all he said as he left the room.

Akai just glanced sadly at the door before laying down for a bit.

* * *

Around 9:00 the group actually settled down to sleep. Or at least one of them did. Sasuke had stripped down to just his undershirt and pants and gone to sleep. He had chosen to sleep on the floor. Akai and Naruto on the other hand where leaning up against the bed frame talking to each other in their pajamas.

"I don't know how he does it." Said Naruto while looking at Sasuke. Akai's gaze followed his.

"What do you mean?"

"If he wants to he can sleep through anything. But if the need arises he can be the lightest sleeper in the world!"

Akai giggled while watching Sasuke sleep. Naruto watched her. He noticed how her face had a pretty smile adorning it. A faint red hue rested upon her cheeks and her eyes were glowing as she took in every aspect of the sleeping man across from her. Of course Naruto could easily pick this up after years of picking up the smallest things about Sasuke. Both were knocked-out of their day-dreaming when Tsuki began to bark. He had gotten himself stuck in Sasuke's open luggage bag. Akai walked over to the brown bag and reached in for her dog. When she pulled Tsuki out however something silver and pink dropped from the dogs mouth. She placed the dog on the ground and bent over and picked up the dropped item. Akai examined it and Naruto did as well (he had gotten up to see what was up when Akai failed to answer him) from over her shoulder.

"It's a pretty jewelry box isn't it?" He spoke quietly

"A jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?"

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, what else could it be?"

"Maybe a secret" she said turning it around in her hands before placing it back in Sasuke's bag. "Is that possible?"

Naruto smiled "Anything is possible." Then he climbed up onto his bed on the top bunk and went to sleep. Unfortunately the mattress was so old it began to sag beneath the weight of the muscular teen so Akai had to be careful when she slipped into the bottom bunk. Tsuki unfortunately got stuck between the sag and Akai's raised knees. Akai finally noticed the dog's distress and put down her legs. Once Tsuki was free he crawled next to her and made himself comfortable in the thick sheets. Akai smiled at the dog before kicking the lump that Naruto was purposely making by sitting in the center of the sagging mattress. He chuckled when her small foot kicked him and laid down the correct way. The dog quickly fell asleep and eventually the two people succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

Orochimaru watched Akai sleep in his mirror.

"Sssleep well, while you can little Akai." He hissed out as he watched the sleeping teen smile in her sleep. Kabuto just watched his master with interest. He summoned a few of his creatures from his reliquary and watched them fly off into the night.

* * *

A few red beasts slipped into the group's room on the ship. They looked around, circling around Sasuke and went over to the bed where they found what they were looking for. They turned into butterflies and circled around Akai's head as she dreamt. Slowly they began to change her dream. She began to dream of sitting in a grass meadow, looking at flowers, when a small boy with brown-hair came around the corner. She realized he looked like the boy from the painting back at the palace. He motioned for her to follow him and she stood up and did so. However back in the real world she began to sleep walk. She pushed the sheets off of herself, got up, and walked out the door into the corridor (still sleeping). It had been clear that afternoon but a terrible storm had come over the boat. The storm's winds were rocking the boat violently from side to side. The waves grew so big that they were crashing onto the boats and the water was dripping down the stairs to the corridor were Akai was now sleep walking.

Back in the room Tsuki woke up and realized there was a large empty space on the bed. He popped his small head out from under the covers to see if maybe his mistress had gotten up for water but she was no where in the room. So he did the best thing to find her…wake up Sasuke. He hopped on Sasuke's head and began barking loudly in his ear. Sasuke tried to swat him away, but to no avail. The dog persisted until the raven-haired man picked him up and glared at him.

"What!" He whispered angrily at the now silent pooch. The dog slid out of his hands and hopped on the empty bed where Akai had been sleeping. Finally the gears in the man's sleepy (however now fully awake) mind clicked into place.

"Akai?" he whispered then he yelled "Akai!" (Naruto was dead asleep to a point where no one could wake him) as he scrambled to his feet. He rushed to the door and pulled it open before slamming into a wall opposite the door because of the ships rocking. He raced up the stairs to the main deck and began to search for his rosette companion. She however was still in la-la-land. In her dream she followed Konohamaru across a meadow to a waterhole. That's were she saw three girls. She remembered them from the portrait as well, but none of them looked like Sakura-hime. She decided (from her recent research of the royal family with Sasuke) that it had to be Rin-hime, Tenten-hime, and Ino-hime. She watched the girls jump into the hole and began to climb up a log to jump in herself but began to fall backwards. In real life the boat had shook so hard from an oncoming wave she fell backwards but caught herself on the railing. She giggled to herself before beginning to walk again. In her dream she made it up the log as Konohamaru jumped in. Peering over the edge carefully she managed to she the three girls, the young prince and the king, the queen however was nowhere in sight. She positioned herself for the jump when she saw a young woman across on the other bank of the watering hole. She was trying to tell her something but Akai couldn't hear and she leaned froward to hear better.

Sasuke climbed in top of a structure on the deck and began to look around for the girl. He spotted Akai walking to the opposite side of the ship and climbing up on the edge while holding onto a cable beside her. She slowly began to push herself off when Sasuke took action.

"Akai!" He shouted while swinging on a loose cable to stop her from walking off the side (a/n ha-ha Sasuke pulled a Tarzan!). He managed to land and grab her bridal style just as she was about to fall. But the troubled started when Akai began to struggle. Sasuke let her down and tried to hold her still, but she began to pound her fists on his chest.

"Damn it! Akai! Wake up!" He shout while shaking her to snap her out of it and it worked. His eyes were soon met by wide jade ones. She was panting and looking around wildly.

"The Haruno curse." She mumbled out.

"The what?"

"The Haruno curse." She repeated before placing her head on Sasuke's chest and pulling him closer. "I keep seeing faces so many faces." She whimpered.

Sasuke pulled her close feeling sympathy for the girl.

"It's alright I'm here now."

And he held her tight as she cried. When she finished he realized she had fallen asleep so he brought her back to the room, woke her up so she could change out of her soaked pajamas (no he wasn't looking), then settled her into bed before returning to his as well. Just as Sasuke was about to fall asleep Akai called out to him.

"Sasuke, I'm really scared can you sleep up here."

Sasuke was surprised because she was a tough girl what ever she dreamt about really scared her so he silently obliged. He crawled into the bed next to her and fell asleep but sometime during the night the rolled over so the fit snuggly against one another and Sasuke's arm pulled Akai close to him as well.

* * *

Orochimaru watched this in his mirror before growling angrily. He chucked things at walls. Pulled at his face and pulled at his hair.

"HOW DOESSS SSSHE KEEP ESSSCAPING!!" He screamed into the open air. Kabuto just stared at him hoping he would calm down.

"Take it easy Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said flying to his master as his tantrum got worse. Suddenly the man calmed down and breathed in and out for a few minutes. "You've been seeing your anger management counselor again I see."

Orochimaru numbly nodded his head then settled down to think. A smile graced his features a few minutes later.

"Well, you know what they say. If you want something done right, then you've got to do it yourself." He said while smirking.

"Master, you mean you're going to go and do it yourself? You're too weak and…"

"Enough Kabuto we leave tonight." And with that the two got ready and left…via teleportation.

And with that the two disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

Please Review!!

The More the Merrier

Ay-chan


	8. A Lost Memory

Hey Really Early Update!

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you all like it. I don't mind getting or giving PMs so send away.

I want to try and get this done before the end of April so I will try to update sooner. THe updates will come in spurts because I try to work on multiple chapters.

If you've been reading this and not reviewing your only hurting the story just review and give me ideas on how to fix it!! Thank you -

* * *

_Last Time:  
_

_"Well, you know what they say. If you want something done right, then you've got to do it yourself." He said while smirking._

_"Master, you mean you're going to go and do it yourself? You're too weak and…"_

_"Enough Kabuto we leave tonight." And with that the two got ready and left…via teleportation._

_And with that the two disappeared in a puff of purple smoke_.

* * *

Tsunade sat at the tea table slowly falling to sleep due to the fact she was hearing the same Sakura speech she had heard so many times before. She finished the girl's last sentence, leaving the girl feeling foolish. Then she was dismissed.

"Hinata again?"

"I'm s-sorry mistress. It won't h-happen again." Hinata spoke up quietly.

"Hinata you're not in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"See your stutter is gone. You only stutter when you're in trouble or well, you used to when a certain friend of yours was around."

Hinata bowed her head out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I guess I'm losing my touch" she said as she watched the latest "Sakura" slip into her car. "I'll ask harder questions next time."

"No, I can't take this anymore. I'm done with it. I thought it needed to be done but the toll it takes is far worse then I can bear. I will see no more girls prancing around pretending to be Sakura."

"Yes ma'am"

"And Hinata?"

"Hai"

"Please get some sake"

Hinata smiled "Hai ma'am" and she left.

Tsunade propped up her head on her hand and traced the face of Sakura in a picture.

"Sakura where are you? Where have you gone."

* * *

Sasuke was quizzing Akai in the car on the way to the grand-empress' Oto house when Akai suddenly began to grow worried.

"Relax Akai. You'll be fine."

"No I won't. What if Hinata thinks I'm a con and won't even listen to me?"

"Relax. I'll help you through it."

Akai just looked at him before closing her eyes and slowly breathing. Sasuke just watched her. The way the sun made her hair seem silky and shiny, the way her skin shone even in the shade of the trees. The way her slow breathing was making her chest go up and down rhythmically. But most of all he watched her lips. The small plump lips that were slightly parted as if personally making sure he was watching and knew he could never have them. His gaze quickly snapped away when he heard his blond friend chuckle and the dog in his lap bark. Akai's eyes snapped open and she peered around. Finding nothing wrong she just slumped in her seat and watched the scenery. Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He was wrong he decided. His favorite part about her was her eyes that seemed to expose all her emotions at once and with more force then her words ever could. Time seemed to flow quickly but and soon they arrived at their destination.

The group piled out of the automobile and walked up to the front door, except Tsuki who began to chase after birds in the garden. Naruto walked up and knocked on the door, then stepped back. At first a red-head French maid came to the door and opened it wide examining the guests outside. When her red eyes caught sight of Sasuke she leaned against the door frame and attempted to seem sexy while watching the raven-haired man carefully. He turned away which was a mistake because he caught sight of Akai staring at him. Both blushed and quickly looked away. Their heads snapped up when the heard a noise at the door. A girl with mid-back length blue hair moved the maid along.

"Karin stop harassing our guests." Her small voice demanded with authority. Then she turned her attention to the trio. "Sorry about tha-… N-n-naruto-k-kun?" A soft smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around the blond-haired man who hugged her back. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"I missed you Hinata-chan." He mumbled out. Hinata just giggled and Naruto pulled his head up to look at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning around to introduce his friends.

"Well, Hinata chan this is Akai." He said while motioning to his pink-haired companion. Hinata moved forward, smiled and bowed (like they greet important business people in Japan). Akai smiled and bowed back. "And of course you remember Sasuke-teme!" Hinata turned to Sasuke and bowed which he returned.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke-san."

"Hn"

"Follow me inside." And the trio followed the pale woman inside. She settled down on the sofa and Naruto sat beside her. Akai made herself comfortable on an armchair and Sasuke just leaned against the fireplace. Hinata turned to Akai smiled gently, and began to speak.

"Okay, its time for the questions."

After a good 3 hours, or so, of questioning they arrived at the final question.

"You might see this as an unimportant question, and I haven't asked anyone this yet but, how did you escape from the palace?" Hinata quietly asked.

Naruto jaw fell open because they hadn't prepared Akai for this. Sasuke just turned his head away and hid his face behind long raven bangs.

Akai began to fiddle with her necklace deep in thought when she finally opened her mouth. "There was a boy… who worked at the palace his whole family worked there…he came to help us… and he led us through a hole in the wall." She didn't notice how Sasuke's head popped up and he stared at her back. His amazing self-control was all that kept him from letting his mouth drop open. Then Akai giggled to herself. "Holes in walls, that just sounds plain crazy…" Hinata just smiled at her. Then she stood up and began to take care of the tea and Naruto turned to help her. Akai just watched the two lovebirds. However no one noticed Sasuke sneak out the back and head into the garden. Naruto grabbed the tray from Hinata and put it down then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. He then rested his head on her shoulder.

"So Hina-chan is she a Haruno or not?"

"Well, she did answer all of the questions right." After hearing this Naruto flashed a goofy smile Akai's way. "So when can we see the Empress?"

That's when Hinata's smile disappeared. "I'm afraid you can't. She refuses to see anyone anymore." Hinata's eyes suddenly began to cloud over a little with unshed tears. Naruto noticing this just hugged her tighter. Then she suddenly brightened up. "Wait a minute, Akai do you like Russian Ballet? The Empress and I go every time it comes around. We _never_ miss it." Naruto just held Hinata even tighter. "N-n-naruto-kun…I…can't…breath."

"Oops sorry" Naruto said as he let go and began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. Then Naruto noticed his friend had disappeared so he began to search for him and found him in the gardens. He rushed down and caught his friend in a head-lock. He ruffled his hair and let go.

"WE DID IT SASUKE!! WE ARE GONNA GET THE 3 BILLION YEN!!"

Sasuke just turned away. "She's real Naruto. She's the real thing."

However Naruto didn't hear him because he was dancing happily around the garden. Then Akai rushed out.

"Hinata said we can go shopping! We are gonna leave soon! Come in and get ready!" Then she rushed inside with Naruto following her. Sasuke just sighed before walking in as well.

* * *

Please Review!! -

Ay-chan


	9. The Lie Revealed

Peek-a-boo!

I have another chappie for you!!

Sorry for waiting so long to update. I igured i needed to get this up before I visit my aunt (in another state and I can't bring my laptop TT.TT) for the next few days

Sorry for the creepy Parisians in Oto. I couldn't re-write the song very well so I gave up and put in the Frenchies.

* * *

Thanks to all these people!

AnimeForeverL0ver

Dragon D.

Ghostfur

Kinomi-chan

Kuai Kumori

Princess of drama

Terranova210486

animeprincess123123

deedee2034

heya

iSasuSaku

kerapal bubbles

ladyDV011

totalnarutofangirl85

vallqt

wingedangel52

Aerin35

Anim3-D3vil

Electra Oriana

KrAzI JaY

LoveIsMyHate

Marley Edward 4ever

Pnkrockninja101

Sailor-Vampire

SasuXSaku4eva

The Anonymous Kunoichi.

UchihaRen246

animeprincess123123

gemgembo

totalnarutofangirl85

Sunshine(anon.)

animeprincess123123

Liz(anon.)

Torain(anon.)

Raiya Uchiha(anon.)

EyeOfTheTiger

* * *

_Last Time_

_Sasuke just turned away. "She's real Naruto. She's the real thing."_

_However Naruto didn't hear him because he was dancing happily around the garden. Then Akai rushed out._

_"Hinata said we can go shopping! We are gonna leave soon! Come in and get ready!" Then she rushed inside with Naruto following her. Sasuke just sighed before walking in as well._

* * *

Sasuke stood on the street corner waiting for his companions to show up when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see Akai looking really pretty. She had her pink hair tied up in a loose bun with her bangs hanging out. She also wore a light green, off the shoulder dress that went down to an inch or so above her knees with silver heels that matched her silver necklace. She smiled up at him happy that he dressed up a bit as well. He was wearing a navy suit with the jacket unbuttoned and a white shirt underneath with the first 3 buttons undone so part of his chest was visible. Akai blushed when she realized this and just linked her arm with Sasuke's and looked around.

"_Lovers, olala_" Some random passersby sang. Causing the two to blush(well it appeared more like one blushed because Sasuke's was invisible to everyone else) However both straightened out when Naruto and Hinata came out. Naruto was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath that he wore the same way as Sasuke. He was holding Hinata's hand as they walked to their friends. Hinata had he hair pulled back into a braid and was wearing a light blue, spaghetti strap dress, with a similar colored translucent wrap over her shoulders.

"_Welcome my friend to Oto  
here have a flower and go  
forget where your from  
your in the Country of Rice, so come on  
I'll show you that here we have fun"_ A woman selling flowers sang as she gave two flowers to Hinata and Akai. Hinata pinned the flower on Naruto's suit jacket. Akai did the same for Sasuke.

"_Oto holds the key to your heart  
and all of Oto plays a part  
you'll stroll two by two  
down what we call la rue  
and soon all Oto will be singing to you_" Some people sang as they walked down the street following the Konoha natives (including Hinata how do you think Naruto met her).

_"Olala olala olala_

_Oto holds the key to l'amore_

_It's here forever more  
there's love in the air _

_As seen by your pairs  
The French have it down to an art  
Oto holds the key to your heart  
when your hearts says don't  
the French say do"_ The friends walked into a restaurant and sat down and watched some of the performances going on._  
_

"_When you think you can't  
you'll find you can can  
everyone can, can can  
you can, can can too_" A few ladies sang as they came out wearing short poofy dresses and began to dance the can can. The quartet watched from their seat in the restaurant amused. The ladies soon left and others patrons began to dance. A few young men asked Akai to dance so she took turns dancing with all of them. Sasuke was the only one in the group who didn't dance that night.

"_Oto holds the key to her past  
yes princess I've found you at last  
no more pretend  
you'll be gone  
that's the end_" Sasuke sang as he watched Akai on the dance floor. After a short breather for Akai the group the got up and left.

"_Oto holds the key to her heart  
you'll be tres jolie and so smart"_ Hinata and Akai walked into a store and tried stuff on. They bought a couple of things and then left.

_  
__"Come dance through the night  
and forget all your woes  
in the city of lights  
where a rose is a rose  
and one never knows what is holds  
Oto holds the key_" People sang as they followed the group down the road.  
"_To her_" Sasuke sang to himself.

"_HEAAAAAAART_" The giant group behind them sang.

Hinata turned to her companions. "Sorry, the French performers must also be in town." Akai just smiled and Sasuke smirked. Naruto smiled at Hinata and wrapped an arm around his girl. With that the quartet headed home.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto sat outside the theater waiting for Hinata and Akai to arrive. Naruto was wearing a black tux with an orange shirt underneath held in place by a black tie. Sasuke also wore a black tux with a crimson shirt and a black tie. Both had their shirt fully buttoned and looked the best they had in weeks.

Naruto kept pacing due to the fact he was nervous about the Empress dismissing Akai right off the bat.

Sasuke stared at his friend. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

Naruto stopped briefly before starting up again "I know. I know." He said as he walked to Sasuke however he was nervously tapping his foot. Sasuke took note of it.

"No you don't know!" Said Sasuke as he stood up. "I was the little boy who worked at the palace. The one that got Akai out! She's the real thing Naruto." That caused Naruto to stop his nervous twitching and stare wide eyed at Sasuke.

"That means our Akai is actually Sakura? That's great I mean she found her fami- But Sasuke you…"

"Will never see her again after this."

"But Sasuke!"

"Dobe…"Sasuke started then chuckled at his friend's stupidity. "Princesses don't fall in love with their servant boys." He finished with a smirk on his face

" I know Sasuke but…"

"We are not going to mention this again got it?"

"But you have to tell Akai!"

"Tell me what?" Asked Akai as she pulled her dark green jacket tighter around her.

Sasuke turned and saw her.

"Nothing" was all he said and with that he held out his hand, which she grabbed, and the two walked inside. A few minutes later Hinata arrived and took Naruto's arm and the walked in.

Hinata handed the man her jacket and she began to walk up the stairs with Naruto drooling behind her. I mean you couldn't blame him. Hinata had her hair up in a bun with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a lavender, off the shoulder dress went so far down that it covered her feet and trailed behind her. The two parted ways at the top of the stairs because Hinata had to join the Empress, so Naruto waited for his other two friends. Akai gave the man her cloak and walked up the stairs and stood at the first landing waiting her Sasuke who had lagged behind. He handed the man his jacket as well and looked up the stairs. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Akai standing there. She was wearing a long strapless, emerald green gown that trailed behind her as well as a small translucent cape of the same color that was hooked to the back of the dress. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows as well. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands of hair framing her face. She also had on a black chocker instead of her usually necklace. Noticing Sasuke was ogling she made an annoyed face at him and he ran up the steps and led her to their seats, Naruto following close behind. They ballet began to start and the group watched intently. The Russian Ballet was performing a rendition of Cinderella so it kept Akai amused for it was her favorite story. Part way through the performance Sasuke gave Akai a small, dainty pair of binoculars. She used them to locate the Empress. She looked no older than 30 when in reality she was at least 50. Her blond hair in a small bun. She wore a yellow dress that unfortunately showed of a lot of chest. Akai thought the woman looked familiar but dismissed it and continued to watch the performance.

* * *

After the play was done Sasuke told Naruto he would be back in a bit and took Akai with him to the Empress' box. Once there Sasuke turned to Akai.

"Wait here, I'll go tell her that you're here."

"Wait Sasuke" Akai said as she grabbed said man's arm. He turned and faced her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted…"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything." Sasuke just nodded and turned away. But he turned around again.

"Akai I…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to wish you good luck." And with that Sasuke went through the door however he didn't shut it all the way on his way in so Akai listened through the crack. (A/n by the way the room is set up so there is like a sitting room, the some curtains, and then the seats for the performance.)

Sasuke walked up to Hinata playing along with their little act.

"Please inform the Empress that I have found her granddaughter the Duchess Sakura and she is waiting right outside the door."

"I'm very sorry sir, but the Empress will see no one." Hinata said but the smile on her face gave her away. She mad sure her back was to the Empress so she wouldn't see. But she moved out of the way so Sasuke could she the Empress himself.

Tsunade just chuckled. "Boy, I have seen enough Sakura-himes to last me a lifetime. Go waste your time somewhere else."

"You'd better go" Hinata said quietly knowing Tsunade would begin to get cross very soon because she hadn't had her sake that evening.

Sasuke just brushed passed her and swept the curtains closed.

"I mean no harm. My name is Sasuke I used to work in the palace."

"That's a new story." Tsunade said as she got up and headed to the curtains to leave.

"Please wait your highness."

"No!" Now Tsunade was really beginning to get cranky. " I know about you. You're just another man who got a young girl and made her look and act like Sakura. But in the end it is never her!" And with that Tsunade stepped through the curtains, but Sasuke followed in pursuit.

"Please, just talk to her."

"Sasuke, I've heard of you. You are another con-artist from The Land of Fire. You held auditions to find a Sakura look alike! All you men are the same. ALL YOU WANT IS MY MONEY!"

Akai gasped as she heard this she put her hand over mouth and tried to keep in the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"Guards take him away!" Tsunade shouted and two men grabbed Sasuke and shoved him out of the room. He ended up crashing into Akai though and the two slammed into a wall. That's when Sasuke noticed Akai's face.

"Akai what's wrong?"

Suddenly Akai got really angry. She tried to shove Sasuke off but he held her fast. He stared at her and she glared back.

"Let me go" she snarled out and with that she shoved Sasuke off her and started to walk away. Then she stopped and looked back at Sasuke.

"I can't believe I trusted you." That's when it clicked.

"You heard everything."

Akai stopped and turned around. Angry tears springing from her eyes. "I believed in you! I trusted you! And to think I actually thought I lo- FORGET IT!"

"Akai you need to know the truth. You really are Sakura and that little boy who opened the wall that was…"

"Just shut up!"

Then she started to run away. Sasuke just chased after her. He grabbed her arm to get her to stop but she just turned and slapped him so hard he fell backwards and she ran off to the house. Naruto had come around the corner just as the fight finished and helped Sasuke up.

'Naruto go home make sure she and Hinata get there safe."

Naruto just stiffly nodded his head in response.

"I hope I don't get bitch-slapped either". That earned him a hard slap to the back of the head.

"ITAI!"

* * *

Reviews make me happy!!

Thankies

Ay-chan


	10. Real or Not?

Sorry it took so long to get this up and i also apologize for the terribly short length. This was supossed to be up on my B-day ( 5/2) but umm... that didn't happen. Plus i have had more projects and tests this month it is ridiculous. Well anyway here you go.

Disclaimer: My Birthday may have pasted but I didn't get Naruto or Anastasia for a present. sniff TT.TT

_Last Time:_

_'Naruto go home make sure she and Hinata get there safe."_

_Naruto just stiffly nodded his head in response._

_"I hope I don't get bitch-slapped either". That earned him a hard slap to the back of the head._

_"ITAI!"_

* * *

Sasuke stood outside and waited for his prey to emerge from the building. Sure enough a few minutes later Tsunade came out. A cloak wrapped tightly around her. Sasuke walked over to her car and let her driver open the door for her. But before the young chauffeur could get in the car to drive the Empress home, Sasuke jumped in. He began to speed through the streets of Oto at a dangerous speed.

"Akira, slow down!"

"I'm not Akira and I'm not slowing down. Not until you go and see this girl."

"SOMEONE STOP THIS CAR!" Tsunade screamed quite enraged by this, what she deemed, psychotic young man.

He slammed on the brakes in front of the house Akai, Naruto, and he were staying in. He hopped out of the car and ripped open door beside the Empress .

"You have to speak to her!"

And with that reached into his pocket for something. The jewelry box.

Tsunade stared wide eyed at it. "Were did you get that?"

"She is just like you! She is alone and searching for family. Just look at her!"

"You won't stop until I do this will you?" Tsunade asked exasperated.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm probably just as stubborn as you." Then he muttered under his breath. "At least I know where Akai gets it from."

Akai had taken off her gloves and pulled out her suitcase. Her nimble hands had begun to pack everything she saw into it when she came upon the rose from the night they went shopping. She frowned at it then threw it in the trash bin beside the suitcase. She had also removed the chocker from earlier and replaced it with her normal necklace ans stared at the mirror for a while. Pretending not to notice the warm liquid trailing down her cheeks. When she heard a knock at the door Akai snapped out of it, rubbing the tears away angrily before turning to continue to pack her clothing up.

"Go away Sasuke!"

Then the door opened and she whipped around.

"Sasuke I don't want to- OH! I'm sorry I thought you were…"

"I know who you thought I was." Said Tsunade quietly as she sat on a bench by the vanity. "Who are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me and I don't care about the money. I just want a family and maybe its your family."

Tsunade chuckled to herself. "You have to be the best actress yet.

Akai just looked away trying to keep a new batch of salty tears from brimming over when a familiar scent traveled to her nose.

"Sake?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes, I had some before I left the theater." The empress replied nonchalantly.

"I remember I was playing around once and I knocked over a bottle. Mom laughed but Dad got upset. You asked for another bottle to be brought out. It smelled the same as you do. It actually smells pretty good."

Tsunade's eyes widened remembering a similar event. She patted the seat beside her and Akai came and sat down. That's when Tsunade noticed her necklace.

"Where did you get that?"

"This" She said lifting up the pendent. "I've had it since before I can even remember."

"May I see. It was our secret; Sakura-hime's and mine." And with that Tsunade pulled out the matching pink and sliver box. Akai took it in her hands.

"I remember this now! I would dance around while you sang it."

AKai picked up the pendant and twisted the key in the slot. Two figurines came up. A pink haired woman and a raven-haired man. A small tune began to play. At first Akai just hummed along then she began to sing.

"_Hear this song_

_And remember"_ Akai began and then Tsunade joined in.

"_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_" Then Tsunade and Akai hugged each other

"Sakura I've finally found you." Tsunade whispered.

Sasuke just looked at the balcony from the street below and walked into the night.

Orochimaru watched from up above and smiled.

"Kabuto get ready for a party" he said as he tossed a newspaper toward the bat. It read **HARUNO PRINCESS FOUND: CELEBRATION BALL TOMORROW NIGHT.** He just shook his head and watched his master plot once again.

* * *

Sakura and Tsunade sat in Sakura's room reflection on old memories. She showed Sakura a picture of her with her brother and sisters. The two laughed and joke when Tsunade stood up and beckoned Sakura to come. She opened a box and took out a silver tiara and placed it upon Sakura's head. She smiled as Sakura was fascinated by it. Sakura was smiled and span around giggling like a little girl.

'At last I'm home" she thought to herself

Please Review!!

Thanks to everyone whose read this! I would really appreciate it if those of you reading and not reviewing could please review. They make me happy! (maybe for a belated birthday present then...)


	11. Do You Remember?

HI EVERYONE!!

Last Chappie!!  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. For those of you who live in MA I had MCAS this week. FUN!! (note sarcastic tone)

I have finals in two weeks and a zillion projects due right now so here you go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I tried to abduct Bill Gates for an enormous ransom to buy Naruto and Anastasia rights... It didn't work well so me no own Naruto or Anastasia.

* * *

Sakura twirled around as the tailors made the last adjustments on her dress for the ball. She was wearing a long dark red gown that was tight at the top but loose and kind of puffed out past her hips. She had sleeves that had a slit to keep them open but the sleeves themselves went down almost all the way to her wrists. They were a pink color as was the triangular shape on the front of the dress that started at the neckline of the dress and the pointed ended at her waist. She also had a white sash on. Half of her hair was pulled up into a bun and the rest was left down. The tiara was placed gently upon her head as well. All in all she defiantly looked like a duchess now. Hinata was also with her wearing her gown for the evening as well. It was a white off the shoulder dress that was tight at the top but poofed out at her hips. Her sleeves were much like Sakura's except they were lavender in color. She also had a silver lining across the top and the waist of the dress as well. **(a/n sorry I'm not good with descriptions)**

Up in the giant study Tsunade was talking to Sasuke.

"You summoned me your grace?"

"Yes, here are the 3 million Yen as promised and my apology as well."

"I accept your apology but I don't want the money."

"Is there something else you want then?"

"It isn't something you can give."

"Why do you not want the money now. You really were the servant boy weren't you? You saved both of us and yet you still want nothing. A change in mind?"

"No, more like a change in heart." And with that her bowed and left.

Suddenly Tsunade figured it out. She smiled to herself. 'Ah, so he wants-'  
" Hi Sasuke!"

"Hello Ak- I mean Sakura."

"Did you get your reward?"

"Hn."

"Where are you off to now?"

"Konoha."

"Excuse me sir! You should bow and refer to the lady as your highness." Said an elderly gentleman who worked in the castle.

"No that's not necessary" Started Sakura

"No it's okay" and with that Sasuke bowed "Goodbye, Your highness."

Sakura watched him leave.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

Naruto had gotten himself packed already but he was staying and extra day to go to the ball with Hinata. Then the two of them would go back to Konoha and live there. He had already fixed himself up and the dog as well when Sasuke walked in.

"You leaving already Sasuke? You know you're making a mistake."

"Hn. Trust me this is defiantly the right thing to do." He shook Naruto's hand and gave him a pat on the back. Then he ruffled the dog's fur. "Goodbye friend."

"Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

Both Naruto and the dog watched sadly as Sasuke left for the train station.

* * *

The ball had started almost an hour ago, but neither Sakura nor Tsunade had ventured out to their seats. Sakura pushed apart the large drapes behind the thrones and secretly watched the people dance. The couples gracefully danced across the floor, dressed in the finest garments around. The girl smiled remembering when she danced with her father when she was younger, and was so engrossed in her memories she failed to hear the footsteps approaching her from behind. She nearly jumped a foot in the air when she felt someone grab her arm, but was relieved to see her Grandmother beside her.

"You know he's not out there."

"Who's not there?" The rosette woman asked

Tsunade just smiled as her granddaughter played dumb. "A fine young man."

Sakura blushed and turned away knowing Tsunade had figured out the real reason she had been staring for the past hour. She immediately replaced the face with an annoyed frown. "He's probably out spending his reward as fast as he can."

"That would be true…"

"It IS true."

Tsunade just chuckled at Sakura. "AS I was saying that would be true if he actually had a reward."

Sakura turned and stared at her grandmother (like she just said that Naruto married Tsuki) as the said woman looked out upon the dancers. Tsunade let out a small sigh before turning back to her granddaughter. "You were born into this world of rich and beautiful people. With the ability to get everything you want, but is this actually the life you wish to live."

"Of course I want to live this life. This is where I'm supposed to be! With you helping our country!"

Tsunade just hugged her. "I didn't say where you're supposed to be I said where you want to be."

Sakura turned around and fiddled with her dress. "Grandma I don't know-" Sakura began but stopped as she realized her grandmother had gone to her seat in the ball room. The pink-haired woman sighed to herself and just as she was about to open the curtain to walk to her seat Tsuki began to bark. Sakura turned and watched the dog run out into the gardens.

"Tsuki!" Sakura shouted then looked up as if to talk to Kami-sama himself. "I think I'm getting sick of these signs." Then she ran outside and followed the dogs barking.

* * *

Sasuke stood in line at the train station waiting impatiently for the man in front of him to hurry up. He searched for the materials he needed to leave when he felt something soft in his pocket. A red flower was withdrawn from his pocket. The rose Akai or Sakura had given him the night they went out with Naruto and Hinata. He smirked as he remembered the evening and most of all the girl who it reminded him of. His head shot up to the clock. It read 8:50. He smirked to himself ignoring the woman calling 'next' at the teller window.

* * *

As she went through the maze of hedges she quickly got lost, but was too determined to find Tsuki that she paid it no mind. Eventually she realized that the hedges seemed to close up were she had just been. If she had gone to another segment the hedges closed sort of like a gate (a/n These hedges are like a story high by the way). When she finally rescued her little dog she found herself on a bridge. A voice seemed to whisper her name in the darkness that now plagued the city due to the fact it had to be at least nine at night. The voice defiantly freaked her out so she picked up her dog and ran. But her flight for safety didn't last long when a man emerged from the shadows. Long ebony hair flowed down to his waist, his yellow eyes scrutinizing every detail of the girl before him, pale skin reflecting in the moonlight, and a red and silver reliquary hanging from his purple belt(a/n not like the one from the show it is just a thin purple rope belt) that held his beige tunic up. His tunic had a hood hanging of the back, long sleeves that belled out around his wrists, and it flowed down just past his ankles. In fact he almost resembled a monk which he had previously been.

"Hello Sssakura." He hissed out.

"No…it can't be…You're supposed to be dead!"

"But I am, I mean I did sssell my sssoul." His pupils seemed to dilate as he said this giving them a snake look.

"Orochimaru." Sakura managed to whisper out.

Orochimaru just chuckled at her and raised his reliquary up. Light shot forth from it making the lake below freeze so it looked much like the lake Sakura had almost fallen in 10 years before. Then a few of his red creatures came and tore at Sakura's dress. Her crown was knocked from her head, her sleeves torn so that they were little shreds that went to farther than an inch below her shoulder, her sash had been torn and her gown now had long slits on it. A small creature attacked Tsuki and the two started to fight.

Kabuto just watched from above now afraid of his master's attack on the Haruno heir.

Sakura finally shook the creatures away and looked angrily at Orochimaru. " I am NOT afraid of YOU!" She yelled.

"I can fix that" he said as he used his magic to crack the section of bridge she stood on . It fell and hung by mere cabled. Sakura held on tight to the stones in the road for it was all that kept her from falling down to the frigid water below. Orochimaru stood over top of her and laughed. "No one can ssstop me now!"

"Wanna bet?" Orochimaru's laughing stopped and he whipped his head around to see Sasuke standing there.

"An Uchiha?"

'Hn." And Sasuke slugged him so hard Orochimaru went flying across the bridge landing 20 feet away. His reliquary had slipped from his grasp in the process.

Sasuke slid down the broken section of bridge and grabbed Sakura's arms. He pulled her up from the very edge of the broken piece so she wouldn't fall in the water. On the way down his sleeves had ripped and resembled her. Now they just need to make it back up to the main bridge.

"How cute together again." Orochimaru laughed from above and he used his magic to drag Sasuke away from Sakura and place him on an enchant Snake. The snake slapped him up against the road and started to crush him, but Sasuke failed to let an cry of agony erupt from his lips.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she hung on the edge of the normal part of the road. "SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Sssasuke-kun? How cute. Young love. To bad it will end with your death! Adiosu" Then he picked up Sakura by her neck and he dropped Sakura.

However she managed to grab the edge of the street again as the broken portion fell to the water beneath her. Just as he was about to finish Sakura off he felt something bit his leg. He turned his attention to the small dog hanging on his leg.

"Ssstupid mutt!" And with that he flung the small dog off. As he turned to look over the edge he saw ripples and realized he finally finished what he had set out to do.

"YESSS THE LASSST OF THE HARUNOSSS IS DEAD!!"

"No!" Sasuke managed to get out but was pressed further into the ground by the snake. Orochimaru just looked at him and laughed.

"Long live the Harunosss!" He shouted to the open air.

"Right!" His laughing suddenly stopped as he heard the female voice. "I don't think I could have worded that any better myself!"

He turned and saw Sakura race towards him and plow him to the ground. She tried to reach the fallen reliquary but Orochimaru pushed her off and she was sent rolling away. He grabbed his possession and held it up. "YOU WILL DIE!!"

And just as he was about to finally rid himself of the last Haruno something flew by and grabbed the reliquary. The thing flew to Sakura and dropped it at her feet landing right below her readily awaiting shoe. Her silver high heel angled perfectly over the reliquary.

"Good dog!" The girl said to her pet pooch who had used his big ears as wings to fly to his mistress.

"NO! Give that here!" Orochimaru shouted landing at Sakura's feet trying to get the devil's gift back.

Sakura looked at him and pressed her heel down on to the reliquary cracking it a bit. She looked behind herself and saw the enchanted snake statue crumble, making a unconscious Sasuke now visible.

She gasped at the sight of his bruised body. She pushed even harder down. "This is for Sasuke!" now the glass all over the reliquary was cracked.

"This is for my family!" She shouted as she pushed down even harder sending some glass flying.

"And this is for you Orochimaru. Adiosu!" And she pushed her foot down with all her strength breaking the reliquary. Then a red light shot up around Orochimaru sending Sakura flying back. Sakura quickly scrambled over to Sasuke and used her body as a shield over his in case anything else came at them. The light surround Orochimaru and became opaque. When it disappeared all that was left were bones and a ripped tunic. Both dissolved into dust and flowed away with the wind.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke and realized she was too late. Tsuki sat beside her and howled. Sakura turned around and began to cry softly, but the sobs began to grow louder. However just as they were about to get even louder she heard a grunt behind her. As she turned around the back of her hand came in contact with something. She realized she accidentally hit the now sitting up Sasuke in the nose again. She recoiled and watched him for a second. He held his nose and glared at her.

"Kami woman! You have to stop doing that." She just smiled and hugged him tight. Sasuke tried to stifle the load groans from the pain but failed miserably. Sakura pulled back.

"Oh! Sasuke I'm sorry I-"

"Yeah I know all men are babies."

"Wait a minute Sasuke why are you here?"

"…"

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm glad you're here!"

"I couldn't go." He whispered

"Why?"

"Because." He closed his eyes and dropped his head "I-"

But Sakura stopped him before he could continue by placing her finger on his mouth. She moved her finger as the two began to move in only to be interrupted by barking. They both turned to see Tsuki with Sakura's tiara held up by his teeth. Sasuke took it gently from the dog and both Sakura and he stood up. He stared at it before looking up at Sakura.

"The people are expecting you."

"But I want to stay here with you."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear Orochimaru baka? I'm an Uchiha. A servant and guard family of the Harunos. We can't be together."

"But you are an exception."

"Hn?"

"You saved my life."

He shook his head and handed her the tiara

Sakura frowned as she took the sparkling crown, but a smile soon graced her face. She looked up at Sasuke and pecked his cheek.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Tsunade walked into the sitting room and saw a tiara and a note on the couch. She picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Grandma,_

_Sasuke and I have apologized to each other and we have decided to return to Konoha. I want you to know I love you so much and I will miss you greatly but you were right. This word of glittering jewels and lavish parties isn't for me. I needed to listen to my heart (and the signs Tsuki has been giving me) to find what I truly wanted. Now Sasuke and I are going to elope. I have never felt so light and happy before. I will visit! Tell Hinata to visit when she comes to Konoha._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Tsunade smiled and handed the letter to Hinata. She read it carefully not noticing a nosy red-head reading over her shoulder.

"How romantic." She said as she smiled to herself and then she noticed the angry aura the maid behind her was giving off. "Karin what is wrong with you?" Then she walked away with the empress. Karin just glared at their backs as they walked away.

* * *

(a/n Kabuto needs a happy ending too!!)

Kabuto watched the happy couple get onto a boat. He sighed softly to himself when he heard a flutter of wing and a soft thud. He turned to see a beautiful black bat had landed beside him.

She turned and noticed him as well.

"Hi I'm Shisune. Who are you?"

"Kabuto."

She giggled and grabbed his wing.

"Come on let's go fly."

And the two flew off into the night.

Music was playing inside the boat as Sakura and Sasuke got on it. The two listened to it for a while before Sasuke stood up. He took Sakura's and got her to stand as well. He brought her to a small platform at the front of the boat. Sasuke bowed and Sakura cursied realizing what he was up to. The two danced and twirled elegantly even though their clothes were a mess. Sakura felt like she was gliding instead of just dancing. She felt more graceful then all the couples in the ball room at the Oto palace. They spun on last time and stopped. The two looking into each others eyes. Sakura put her hands on either side of Sasuke's handsome face his hands wrapping around her waist. Sakura pulled his face in and he pulled her body closer. This time no interruptions ensued and their lips finally met. Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer and one of his arms move higher up her back keeping her close as well. When the two separated for air Sasuke smirked at Sakura. Then he picked her up Bridal style and spun her around making her giggle. Then he put her down and both looked at the stars. Sakura pulled him into a hug.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke."

"Aishiteru, Sakura"

ThE EnD!

* * *

PlEaSe ReViEw and I will give you an AwEsOmE sUrPrIsE!!

I will add another chapter filled with funniness if you review!!


	12. Outtakes

Hey here's the magical surprise (it took me so long to do this :( sorry) P.S. Read 10 Things I Hate About You I'm revising it because it was word for word from the movie. I'll take suggestions fro other movie to Naruto fics. I have one in mind but other ideas are great.

OUTTAKES!! (srry if they seem stupid)

* * *

"A long time ago, in the land of Kono-ka-"coughs none stop for 5 mins "Fly down my throat. Ill be ok" continues coughing

* * *

"As she sat down she watched as Sakura danced around with her father smiling and… OMG Shunsuke you dropped Sakura!!"

"WAHHHHHH I think he broke my leg!!"-lil Sakura

"No I need a medic-nin here NOW"-me

"Umm… this is an AU fanfic…there are no nins here midnight"-lil Sakura

"My bad…… Hey did you see that shadow move? Nobody panic the shadows are attacking"-me

"MY LEG IS HEALED!!"-lil Sakura

* * *

She turned to grab it but the raven-haired boy pushed her back and shut the door

"OWWW I closed my finger in the door"-lil Sasuke

"Oh are you ok Sasu-chan?" –lil sakura

"Hn"-lil Sasuketurns away and blushes

"Her let me kiss it" –lil Sakura kiss his hurt finger "There that better?"

"Yes thank you" –lil Sasuke

"Good" –lil Sakura gives Sasuke a big hug which he returns

me- O.o

* * *

Going sssomewhere, ku ku ku" Orochimaru spoke quietly before laughing. Then he lunged at Sakura and he… hey did he just miss Sakura and fall through the ice? Oh well At least Sasuke is free back in the real Naruto world. Alright we need a new Orochimaru any takers?"

"I'm still alive"- Oro

"Hm not really" – Me pushes Oro back under "anyone?"

* * *

Sasuke suddenly began to sing (I know it's the apocalypse)  
_"It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery-"_

"Naruto why are you laughing!?" -me  
"haha- teme -haha- singing. -haha- he -haha- can actually sing -haha" -naruto  
"dobe..." -sasuke  
"Haha-- " -naruto  
"sasuke stop strangling naruto" -me

* * *

kept a roof over my head" The girl finished as her scarf was completely tugged off by the-- OMG YOU OLD BAG YOU'RE CHOKING SAKURA!! SOMEONE GET THAT SCARF OFF HER NOW!!

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been at the theater for hours listening to the quite horrible performances of the "Sakura's". Finally their last actress came on.

"Lets see her name is Fugiwara Karin" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. He nodded on response.

"Hello Grandmamma. It's me" At this Karin paused to drop her jacket of her shoulders and struck a drag queen pose "Sakura" She smiled looking more and more like a whore every second.

"Thanks" Sasuke said monotonously. And Karin walked off the stage and down to Sasuke... where she sat on his- WAIT KARIN GET YOUR ASS OFF SASUKE-KUN NOW!!

Sasuke- "get off"  
Karin- "no" snuggles closer  
Me- "Karin-- Sakura what are you doing here. You're not til the-" Sakura punches Karin so hard she goes through the wall. "... never mind."

* * *

As Sasuke reached the top of the stairs he began to circle around Akai checking every detail about her.

Sakura- "Hey! Why are you circling me! Were you a vulture in a past life or something. HEY STOP STARING AT MY BUTT!!"

Naruto- "You weren't supposed to get caught teme"

Sakura- "NARUTO!!"

* * *

As Orochimaru walked down a set of stairs his lips curled up into a vicious smile. While a bunch of people, with music note tattoos on their foreheads, began to appear he started to sing(a/n yes the second coming of the apocalypse)

"_... THIS IS THRILLER!!"_

Me- "Stop! Orochimaru you are NOT Michael Jackson coughthoughyoulikelittleboystoocough so lets stick with the correct lyrics."

* * *

"Then STOP BOSSING ME AROUND!" Was her reply accompanied with a whack to the head. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face the window again. He glared at her back before facing the other direction trying to hide the fact that he was wincing from the blow that seemed to have left a decent sized lump on his head.. Naruto just watched silently enjoying the comic relieve he was getting from these two.

"Well, she sure seems to have a mind of her own" Naruto said speaking to Sasuke.

"Yeah I like that in a woman" Suddenly Sasuke's eye widened in realization at what he said. He saw Naruto staring at him like he had 3 heads and Sakura with her jaw literally dropped to the floor. "Umm... don't read anything into that."

Kakashi(asst. Director)-"Silent are you okay." pokes my limp body on the floor "Anyways take two!"

* * *

"Well" Akai said standing up. "It's a place where…" Sasuke refused to move his legs from their propped up position on the seat across from his so Akai was reduced to kicking his legs. "…well…it's…Kami! Just get out of my WAY!" And Akai managed to kick his legs so hard he ended up falling on the floor with her on top of him…just as Naruto walked in.

"Jeez you guys next time tell me when you're going to do--TEME STOP EATING SAKURA'S FACE!!"

* * *

Akai smiled at the dog before kicking the lump that Naruto was purposely making by sitting in the center of the sagging mattress. He chuckled when her small foot kicked him until he went flying off the bed and landed on Sasuke.

"Naruto I'm soooo sorry I kicked to hard." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay ... OMG HE'S STILL ASLEEP!"Naruto said motioning to Sasuke.

"That's just unhealthy" Sakura said peering down at the said boy.

"If you two don't back of now i'll kill you both." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto and Sakura ran to their beds and hopped in spitting out clipped good nights

"Much better" Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

Hn." And Sasuke slugged him so hard Orochimaru went flying across the bridge and off the side.

"NOOO I'M BLASSSSTING OFF AGAIN!!"

Me- "Hey wrong anime this isn't Pokemon!"

* * *

Sorry it wasn't that funny. I tried and got lazy at the end. I've started my revision of 10 Things I Hate About You-Naruto Style so read that It's another movie turned to Naruto with a lot more characters then this. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
